Sofia Dizon
: "Hi and welcome to my secret bunker, well it's not a secret anymore unless you guys keep the secret.... so anyway my name is Sofia Dizon and if you are wondering about why i'm exalted right now is because it's been a while since i don't speak with people, i've been in this bunker at least for one year but who cares if you have everything to entertain yourself, i even have a working TV and my hoverboard, did you guys know that i used to be a hoverboard racer? let me show my hoverboarding skills hehe, but first how about if i let you guys into in my bunker and feel like at home?" : —Sofia exalted introducing herself to Ernesto's group after one year without speaking to anyone. Sofia Dizon is a main character that first appeared in Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 2. Sofia is a resident from the future and was a member of the Midnight Assembly until she deserted the organization after she found out how to extract the torture device from her metabolism and since then she lives in a secret bunker with the hope that she would be able to convince the citizens to get over their fear and overthrow their tyrant government. Overview Personality Sofia was once a member of the Midnight Assembly and during that time she was trained and tortured with the Torture Device which eventually hardened her and turned her into a capable fighter and a survivor on her own. Despite working for the organization, she came to hate them and was willing to get revenge against them, however she unable to desert the organization because of the torture device in her metabolism until she found out how to extract it and then escaped the organization and found a secret bunker in which she took refuge for a year. As she hasn't had much interaction with other people for that time, Sofia comes off as awkward to the Ernesto's group. She admits that she's a little loopy from not being around people for so long. Regardless, Sofia is open to try and build trust with the group and even admits them in her bunker despite running the risk of them being probably working for the Midnight Assembly. Sofia comes off as extremely talkative and easy-going, she is willing to make jokes. Sofia also appears to be very childish. She also gives people funny nicknames, something that annoys them. Despite her childish and easy-going self, she can act serious when the situation demands it, such when trying to recruit people to fight against the government tyranny and when fighting against them. Pre-Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 2 Sofia Dizon was born in Nicaragua in the 2500s, she was raised in a dystopian era ruled by a tyrant government known as Midnight Assembly. When Sofia turned 5 years old, a torture device was implanted in her metabolism which if it is activated, it would inflict intense, excruciating pain on her. At one point in her life, she became a hoverboard racer and was skilled enough to participate and win in numerous races. When she grew up, she was forced as a duty to join the Midnight Assembly like every citizen and there she received intense combat and firearms training under extreme torture until she eventually became of their best agents. Sofia grew tired of their tyranny and eventually overcame her fear when she managed to extract the torture device from her metabolism and then tried to convice multiple citizens to join her to fight against the Midnight Assembly, however all her efforts were in vain since everyone was extremely fearful and refused to fight against them. Without having more options, Sofia had to find a refuge to hide from the Midnight Assembly and eventually found a secret bunker with enough supplies to survive for a long time. Sofia took refuge in the bunker waiting for a chance to get revenge from the organization. History Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 2 Sofia will appear in this story. Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Lost in Time Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 2 Characters Category:Midnight Assembly Agents Category:Alive Category:The Future